The present invention relates to the field of variable widths sheet handling devices.
In phototypesetting equipment it is desirable to accommodate photosensitive sheets having various predetermined widths and to provide edge guide devices to prevent skewing of the sheets as they are fed to the image recordation device. It is desired to provide a pair of edge guide rollers which create reaction forces at the edges of the photosensitive sheets should such skewing commence. It is also highly desirable to provide apparatus for shifting the lateral position of such edge guide rollers to accommodate various predetermined sheet widths, and to provide indications to the operator of improper positioning of such rollers should the operator become careless and improperly positioning them. Besides producing indications of the improper positioning of the edge guide rollers, it is also desirable to provide apparatus for preventing further machine operation in the event of such improper edge guide roller positioning.